darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Firemaking cape
The Firemaking cape is the Cape of Accomplishment for the Firemaking skill. It can be purchased for 99,000 coins along with the Firemaking hood from Ignatius Vulcan at Seers' Village by players who have achieved level 99 in Firemaking. Firemaking capes are orange in colour and have a golden trim if the character has more than one level 99 skill. Firemaking is a relatively fast skill to master. Following the release of bonfires, most clicking elements of the skill have been omitted, and thus the cape can be achieved with very little commitment. Due to this, the number of players who have attained the cape has grown considerably. The Firemaking cape is currently the 9th most common level 99 cape. Firemaking can cost very little to a lot depending on the method and materials used by a player, making the cape a sign of moderate wealth. The cape has an emote lasting 3.95 seconds during which the player holds a ball of flame and moves it around. The Firemaking cape must be equipped in order to perform this emote. Should a player achieve a second skill mastery after Firemaking, the Firemaking cape will become a Firemaking cape (t). The trimmed version has an orange trim and adds a +2 Prayer bonus to the cape's original stats. If 99 Firemaking is achieved after a previous level 99, then the Firemaking cape will automatically be trimmed when purchased. }} Gallery Firemaking milestone.png|A player getting 99 Firemaking Firemaking Emote.gif|A player performing the Firemaking cape emote Retro firemaking cape (t) equipped.png|Retro firemaking cape trimmed Retro firemaking cape equipped.png|Retro firemaking cape Retro hooded firemaking cape (t) equipped.png|Retro hooded firemaking cape trimmed Retro hooded firemaking cape equipped.png|Retro hooded firemaking cape Hooded firemaking cape (t) equipped.png|Hooded trimmed cape Hooded firemaking cape equipped.png|Hooded cape Hooded firemaking cape (t) detail.png|Detailed hooded cape Firemaking cape (t) detail.png|Detailed trimmed cape Trivia *Currently, people are able to own this cape (as seen on the highscores). *The Firemaking cape's trim appears to be thinner than other skill capes' trims, because the outer trim is the same colour as the cape itself. *With particles set to low in the graphics settings, the fireball produced in the Firemaking cape emote will not have any smoke or excess flames around it. *Ignatius Vulcan is the only NPC who has his cape trimmed (aside from Ajjat and Thurgo; the latter does not have the proper trim colour). This is possibly because he has another skill at level 99, most likely Woodcutting, due to Firemaking requiring logs. *The Firemaking cape can be bought either by talking to Ignatius Vulcan, or by purchasing it from his shop, Ignatius's Hot Deals. *It has been proven that, before the release of Bonfires, a player would have to click over 95,000 times to achieve 99 Firemaking from level 1, regardless of what method he or she may use. This is excluding the use of any lamps or other experience items from level 1 to level 99. *When dropped, the the old version of the Firemaking skillcape's trim appears to be striped. This also applies to the old Summoning skillcape. fi:Firemaking cape no:Firemaking cape nl:Firemaking cape